Rise of the Philippine invasion
by cabuyaoj983
Summary: when Highroller's sins has gone to far dragon god Yinlong plan to punish him so he choose Buhawi leader of the Foldabots to conquer the hidden kingdom but he and the foldabots they not must fight alone so they team up with big green and the Help from Equestria and the rest of the nation kingdom to overthrown Highroller and become the new emperor of the hidden kingdom
1. Heneral Buhawi

after the Twin Master defeated Master High Roller and his loyal henchman return to

East Citadel "MasterHigh Roller what we gonna do"said Sparky Black "I don't know ? I got it " said High Roller " we need turned all humans into slaves and then burn all the temples of all of Hidden Kingdom that what gonna do"

and the Zebra brothers say "um are you sure ?we gonna get punished by our creater god

for this" " releax after we kill all wizardlord nonthing happend"said High Roller

" i think your right Master High Roller" and so Master High Roller and his loyal henchman

beginning to destroy all the temple of theHidden Kingdom and make all the human into slaves

and later that High Roller sins had gone to far that anger the creator god Yinglong.

High Roller build his statue at the holy site and say " muwahahaha ! mine statue has finaly complete and Bearstump keep wip all the slave cause it fun to watch "

and suddenly lightning hit his statue break into pieces and the sky say " Yes and you made me ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone was stunned and later that day Master High Roller got to

bathroom suddenly in his mirror he see the future of the Hidden Kingdom that show

soon will be conquer by Filipino. in 2nd day his loyal henchman begin to speak to language of

Filipino and say " Munit ka timbang ka kulang at malapit ka nawawala ang puwesto mo"

Neo Repubika de Pilipinas June 12 2098 site of Battle of Manila

Buhawi and his Foldabots army to pushback Lord Nu Sho and The Lutabots army

suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere and sucking all the Lutabots

and all the Foldabots are allshocked when the 3 star in the sky and the sun and

suddenly from a triangle and say go to the Hidden Kingdom.

2 weeks later President Juan dela Cruz celebrete after all the Lutabots gone

"Buhawi whats wrong" said the president

"Nothing he said i wonder that Mean

That i saw that 3 star and the sun in

The triangle in the battle "

"Oh that remained me back when

I was in high school there emperor

Name Constantine the great saw

The Fleming cross in the sky and say use this you will conquer and that was the presscenec of God and conquered Asia" said the president

What that suppose that means said

Buhawi . Its mean you been choose

By some god because you help your

Country to free evil bring peace.

After the victory party Buhawi

walk to his new base meet some

Of his troops told fellow members about encounter of that mysterious apparition the next day Landas invented a portal machine to the multivers to the president and he told to people of the Philippines that plan to colonies that world but they didn't know was the Hidden Kingdom the land rule by a tryant. After the announcement Buhawi and his Foldobots army to the diamension portal left the Philippines once they

Arrived they notice the humans was been slaves by a tryant suddenly they were attack by some of High Roller

Bear army so they witness brutality

Buhawi walk and say "hey stop that they had enough" but the bears would not stop the beating the slaves so Buhawi took his own hands to stop this at once so he summoned the Bakunawa Dragon to stop the bear army to beating the slaves and the bear army had runaway the slaves was thanked to the Foldabots army.

Minutes later

Bearstomp told to Highroller about the bing in metal who use magic

And he doesn't believe . Meanwhile the Foldabots and their leader saw a mountain and then Buhawi hear a voice and say climbed the mountain so he told his comrade to stayed here.

So Buhawi climbing the mountain alone once he the top and he saw something peculiar the isn't a mountain is a volcano that flow gold instead of lava and suddenly a dragon wear golden robe."who are you " said Buhawi "I am Yinglong creator god of the Hidden Kingdom and the reason you here because I choose you as the new emperor " said the dragon god and Buhawi said "why" and the dragon god told by the reason. Back when Hidden Kingdom animals and humans live peace and harmony under the rule a benevolent wizard lord emperor until The tryant dictator Master Highroller servant of the demon lord Twin Master to trick the animals to do bad things to cause chaos and killing almost all the wizard lord including the emperor.

"Buhawi listen to me removed the flag on the flagpole That you hold and throw into the volcano " said the dragon god so he removed the flag and throw the flagpole into volcano and then rose from the golden lava pit it turn into a wizard staff once Buhawi hold the staff he turned into a wizard lord after that Yinglong told Buhawi he must allied with Big Green so he can overthrown the tryant .

Meanwhile in Big Green dragon god Yinglong appears in Commander Apetruly and the animals kings and queen and told that Master Highroller shall overthrown and the return of a wizardlord emperor .


	2. The Agony and Fury of The Wizardlord

Buhawi and his comrades must search and find Big Green base and team up to fight and overthrown the wicked tryant and become the new emperor of the Hidden Kingdom to restore peace.

Meanwhile in East Citadel City Master Highroller give candy to the animal king and queen to make sure that invader never to conquered the Hidden Kingdom meanwhile in Big Green base Commander Apetruly send Lin Chung and Jumping Ghostface to found the new wizardlord emperor of the Hidden Kingdom until they encounter one of his comrades Kapre and Manananggal

"who are you?" Lin Chung said " I am Kapre and the robot with me is Mananaggal and we send by our leader to found Big Green" and Jumping Ghostface ask "who is your leader? " and Mananaggal answer "Buhawi " back in East Citadel Master Highroller told his henchmen there no such thing of god despite Bearstomp

witnessed the miracle magic.

meanwhile in Big green Lin Chung and Jumping Ghostface told Commander Apetruly they find the future emperor Buhawi and his Foldabots and decided to help them to aid there mission to conquer the Hidden Kingdom once there arrived to there base all the animal monarch unexpected they saw the new wizardlord and they all bow down and beg forgiveness." animal monarch you must blame yourselves to forgive " said Buhawi.

later after the mass Buhawi plan to capture Komodo Dragon Castle by sent Guhitron so they can open the castle gate miles away buhawi in his foldabots team along with Big Green are preparing the battle before the battle begins Buhawi give a speech to big green and his foldabots team " humans and animals of big green today we and the foldabots will allied and end the tyrant regime today we will restore the era animals and humans were living harmony by starting conquering one of the animal castles who support the evil tyrant false emperor philosophy once I conquer the hidden kingdom restore freedom of this land" as members of big green cheered and Lin Chung shouted " long live the true emperor" meanwhile inside Komodo dragon castle Komodo dragon king notice his castle gates was open and said "did you zebra brothers closed the gate after you get in" Sparkly White look at his brother said " I told you close the gate " as he slap his brother " but I already close the gate look " look said Sparkly Black as they look back at the gate but is was open "but i thought I close it" he said "yeah Mr lazy bones "he said " I'm no lazy" Sparkly Black replied as he shouted at his brother in anger the brothers fight each other while Komodo Dragon king annoyed suddenly he hear a gun shot coming from the top of the hill

he notice a light figure holding a staff and shouted attack he was shocked he saw Big Green was allied with some human shaped forms who shapeshift into different animals and vehicles and he was shocked five of them who combine into a giant and start attacking castle wall and he was shocked that figure was a wizardlord " hey you two stop fighting and start attacking on those people " he said " yes sir" said Sparkly White "good thing there a full moon "said Sparkly Black just about to activate there ghost lantern but suddenly a ghostly red dragon appear to the sky and turned the full moon into the crescent moon they were shocked a " how? why?" said Sparkly black " let's forget and ditched this places" said Sparkly White "hey you can't abandoned me please come come but i need you " said Komodo dragon king as he beg the zebra brothers as his castle now surrounded by Big green and the foldabots later Buhawi commanded the combiner Gubatron cover all the castle with green vine until the whole structure collapse later komodo dragon king surrender to Big Green and The foldabots and switch sides after he discover the true nature of master high roller from that day on he will only follow the true emperor

back in East Citadel Master Highroller decided to allied with soldiers of darkness by give there leader some candles to stop the invasion but then zebra brothers receive bad news and they told them that the wizard lord was too powerful but he don't believe that his next plan recapture Komodo dragon castle while discussing the plan to recapture that castle one of the mikrobots Patibong was spying on master high roller comrades later he went back to the base and warn the members and told them they plan to recapture the castle so they preparing for the next battle meanwhile Commander Darkness was preparing his troops to attack big green so they preparing for battle

* * *

while Buhawi climbing the mountain sound of the Big Green members look confuse and thinking why their emperor climbing atop on the mountain later they saw the soldier of darkness start marching so the battle for big green has begun.

During the battle Big Green and the Foldabots fight against Highroller and his troops from sound of weapon firing to the crunch in bone just about to win against Big Green and suddenly Buhawi was on a top on mountain say " moon I command to shine bright and star I command to spark" "what was that" said Sparky Black "I don't know what is it but ran away " said one of soldiers of darkness

the flag of The Philippines was rise to the pole mark there first victory and found the new province Fagen honor the african american hero of the Philippines after the first battle Master Highroller was sat in the throne read some comic book and then suddenly his henchman entered " how's the battle did we won? " ask Master Highroller "no that wizardlord is to powerful because he command the moon and star to light brighter " said Sparky White "well then let give candy and gold to surrender to us " said Highroller. Meanwhile in Big Green base Buhawi and his Foldabots and members of Big Green about to plan the attack on every animal castle "Buhawi ...Buhawi! " cried Jumpy Ghostface "why ?" said Buhawi "Master Highroller was here " said Jumpy Ghostface " then I must speak to him in case is a trap I want every combiner to step on Master Highroller " said Buhawi

several minutes later outside of Big Green base Highroller was waiting outside "are you looking for me dictator Highroller " said Buhawi "ugh finally I been waiting for you " said Highroller

"so why are you here? " said Buhawi

" I came here to give you candy or gold if you stop your conquest " said Highroller "so you want to stop my invasion by pay me the answer is No!!!! men you act just like an American general who just bride some Filipino general except **Simeon Ola y Arboleda** to surrender you know what your a coward get out of my sight or I command the combiner to squash you" and then Highroller hear a rumbble noise and then he look behind he saw Saursrotron he was so frightened he run to go back to East Citadel


	3. Lin Chung the First Prime Minister

after he talk to master Highroller Buhawi need a prime minister to left in charged while his absense so he need to finish training in and study magic in other country so he can become the powerful wizardlord emperor so he decided to start the election he choose some candidate to become his prime minister Meanwhile in Big Green base the Foldabots and the members are busy to hang out except Lin Chung he and Camel king are busy to made a portrait of Buhawi and the first battle "so this was your talent im quite impress" as Lin Chung hear a voice turn a round he see Buhawi as walk inside the art gallery. "future Emperor Buhawi p

I am quite to glad to like our art" said Camel King " its kinda remind me one of my three human kids friends and some famous artist in back my country in my home world" said Buhawi " so who is those kids name and also can your courtry artist?" Lin Chang ask "there were two boy Caloy and Miko and a girl named Raya and the Filipino artist were Juan Luna Fernando Amorsolo and of course Dr Jose Rizal." Buhawi replied

after that. Buhawi explain to Lin Chung about the election while he study magic in the other land so he will become powerful and conqur the Hidden Kingdom he will need a co ruler to incharged while on his absence and he told him he's one of the canidate meanwhile in the meeting room Kislap and Patrol is prepearing the polling station for the election commander Ape Truly was helping checking the ballot box some damage since the Thunderian era and Landas and Woo the Wise to prepare the counting board. back to the gallery Buhawi give Lin Chung and Camel king book about Filipino art and tell them the time when to start the election.

meanwhile in East Citadel Master High Roller was worried that the day when the dragon creator god Yinglong shall punish him for false philosophy and for being a unfair tyrant and serve to the destroyer demon and his punishment was his kingdom shall get conquer by a foreign invader that is compassion. humble benevolent. and kindhearted so he decide to get help some villains from the foreign neighbouring countries to help to stop the Invasion so he will remaining in power forever. meanwhile back in Big Green base . Buhawi announced the voting result that Lin Chung won the prime minister election 1st place the 2nd was Alpha Girl Latifah 3nd place was Mr No Hands 4nd was Lakbay after the election Buhawi ask

Woo the Wise for some map of this world if there an another countries that use magic so he give the last book of the world he keep looking the book and keep seach until found what he's looking for that country was the kingdom of Equestria Buhawi send the message to Equestria with the help of his god meanwhile in Canterlot capital of Equestria alicorn Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna having free time family bounding suddenly she recived the letter from another land called the Hidden Kingdom when she open the letter it'comes with his portrait "what letter say sis and who is from?" said Luna " its from the new wizardlord emperor and he need help" said Celestia " i got question first aren't wizardlord are extinct Tia? and second who is this new wizardlord emperor and why he need help?" Luna ask " his name was Buhawi and he need to learn to use magic so he can conquer the Hidden Kingdom and overthrown High Roller as punishment for his action by the order from the dragon creator god Yinglong" said Celestia "Yinglong isn't that dragon he has magic and he create a land and he become a god " said Luna " yes and how did you know that Luna ?" said Celestia " oh that the Dragon Lord Ember told me that story and it was a beautiful story'' said Luna

after there conversion Celestia need send the letter to Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship so she will serve him as his mentor back at Big Green base the letter have arived to at Buhawi's office room and he read the letter "Buhawi what did the letter say?" Lin Chung ask " the princess of Equestria told me I accepted to a school of magic but first she told to meet her to the capital city of Canterlot so she can enroll me to the school'' said Buhawi suddenly Commander Ape truly burst the door and he told there's a ship outside the base once there outside he saw some fleet of ships that all looked like the famous military and merchant vessel from history in his homeworld except they have crest shape of a shield with an anchor and the trident and a spear and one ghost in the center suddenly one of the 3 lead ship that resemble of a Yamato class battleship emerged a shadow figure resemble a young woman wearing a kimono " are you the new wizardlord?" said a young woman in kimono "yes . who are you " Buhawi ask " my name is Yamato I am the flagship of the Ghost Fleet if you know me for world largest battleship in you world" said Yamato "why are you here?" said Buhawi "we here to serve to the wizardlord emperor again after your god told us" said Yamato "well then welcome to the team" said Buhawi after there conversion Buhawi told Yamato he need to go to the kingdom of

Equestria he need to study magic so he will become powerful enough to conquer The Hidden Kingdom so Yamato agreed

Buhawi prepared his luggage for his journey meanwhile in Canterlot Equestria Princess Celestia use her projection magic so she want to learn more about the new wizardlord emperor once she saw the projection she saw he saved all the slaves form burtality by summoned his dragon spirit and all the humans was thankfully for his help after that he went to a volcano where Yinglong told Buhawi to throw the flag pole into the golden lava and turn into a wizard staff . later she saw all the animal monarch were bow down and beg forgiveness for there action and Buhawi tell them to order to forgive they must to blame themselves and next image she saw he command the star to spark and the moon to shine brighter after the first battle she witness High Roller to bride him how ever Buhawi refuse accept the offer so he told him to leave or his dino combiner gonna to step on him she found out his also compassion humble benevolent brave and kindhearted to his friends and his people and she reminded her love interest alternated King Sombra. as Luna walk to her room and said "what are you doing sis" "um nothing just to get know to the wizardlord emperor why?" said Celestia "just because you have look like got a crush him" said Luna as she teasing her older sister "WHAT!... I did not have on crush the wizardlord" said Celestia " then why are you look so blushed" said Luna "no I am not " said Celestia "hey princesses what going on?" said Pinkie Pie as she enter the room

"well Pinkie my sister here she in love with the new wizardlord emperor " said Luna "Ohhhhhhhh you had crush on him " said Pinkie Pie "no I am not and stop teasing me " said Celestia " hehe all right I stop oh by the way Prince Rutherford has arrived after he heard there a new wizardlord emperor. he decided return somthing" said Pinkie Pie "what is it" said Celestia " it's some sort a box made in gold with some silver bird statue on the lid on top" said Pinkie Pie "i know what it is" said Celestia " so what is it" said Pinkie Pie "that the chest of moral values it's contents was the stone tablet of the law of Moral Valus ,the staff of Vallalus and all the magic of the Hidden Kingdom after Master Highroller won the civil war all the magic of this nation must be drain and contained into the chest few of the wizardlord and half of the animals monarch are still loyal so they escape and hid the chest in Yakyakistan bacause of this the wizard lords was worried that magic will get corrupted by his dishonesty and his prejudice " said Celestia "wait your telling me that the Hidden Kingdom once like Equestria until that tyrantical and dishonest dictator Master Highroller to spred his lies so all the animals monarch so they will all the dirty work for him" said Pinkie Pie "yes is it Pinkie" said Celestia "wow he's like Cozy Glow but worse" said Pinkie Pie "that right Pinkie Pie he even ban the Winter Festival Hidden Kingdom version of The Hearth's Warming " said Celestia " that unfair what kind a ruler ban that holiday about family and friends" said Pinkie "that how tyrant work Pinkie " said Celestia "boy I glad his country shall be conquer" said Pinkie after there chating they left the room while there walking in the hallway they saw Dragon Lord Ember with a male dragon appear to be white and feather wings insted of scales holding a staff in his right claw wearing wizard robe " oh hey Celestia" said Ember "hey Ember who's this white dragon" said Celestia "this is Aquanus Smolder's uncle and the first dragon wizardlord and one of the last " said Celestia "wait he's a wizardlord?" said Celestia " yes we keep him safe in the coastal area because his different on other dragon insted of he breath fire he breath ice and he can control water and his kind to other creatures, and he only hate prejudice and after he heard the news about the new wizardlord he decided to be serve as his tutor so he can use his wizard staff" said Ember "thanks Ember Twilight will be happy the help she need to teach magic to the new wizardlord emperor" said Celestia "your welcome Princess where he will arrived ?" said Ember "I told him to meet in Manehattan port" said Celestia "well then let's go" said Ember hours later they ride in there couch heading in Manehattan port

back at Hidden Kingdom Buhawi was ready for his journey he decided commander Ape Truly Parrot King and Second Squad escort him for the trip he's finally onboard on Yamato say goodbye to Lin Chung as he left the country for his magic lesson meanwhile in Manehattan port Princess Celestia and all the rulers of the neighboring countries were waitting for the arival of the new wizardlord emperor suddenly there's a fleet of ships on the horizon and finally inside the ship Hurricane Lee told Buhawi they finally arrived at Equestria meanwhile outside the ship Thorax have a chat with Ocellus about she learn in school and Smolder have spend time with her uncle at dock back inside the ship Buhawi walk in the ship hallway while talking with Alpha Girl Latifah "Buhawi are you sure the invasion gonna be okay while your gone " said Alpha Girl Latifah "don't worry Lin Chung will handle it besides Yinglong will always with him "said Buhawi as they finally at the door and walk outside all the all the ponies were cheer to see the new Wizardlord Emperor of the Hidden Kingdom "welcome to Equestria Wizardlord Emperor Buhawi " said Princess Celestia " thank you please just call me Buhawi " said Buhawi "well ok as you say Buhawi" said Princess Celestia as she look on Buhawi robotic eyes she felt alive and his personality she keep reminded her lover alternated King Sombra until Ember ruin the moment and said "hey you two sorry for interrupted are just standing there or we just go to the party" "okay Ember just a second " said Celestia. as they walk side by side each other "Princess Celestia" said Buhawi "yes Buhawi" said Celestia

"your the most beautiful creature I ever met" said Buhawi " thank you Buhawi" said Celestia once they inside the couch Celestia was sit beside Buhawi she beginning to blushed and her sister Luna was smiling see her older sister got a crush on the future emperor while there inside the couch Ember introducing Aquanus the last surviving wizardlord he gonna serve as his tutor and Twilight Sparkle she serve as his mentor to teach magic also Prince Rutherford he decided to return the Chest of Moral Values to rightful owner since he made a promise from a dying wizardlord friend

hours later they have finally reach at Canterlot they dropoff at the castle gate " so this is capital of your country i am totally impress your castle building architecture" said Buhawi " well thank you we better get inside so we might miss the party " said Celestia "okay lets get inside "said Buhawi .back at the Hidden Kingdom Lin Chung plan the next atack on Master Highroller fort "so Lin Chung since Buhawi left you incharge while he's gone are you sure about this?"said Mighty Ray "relax Mighty Ray remember Buhawi said dont be afraid Yinglong will always be with you" said Lin Chung "I guess your right Lin Chung so when we gonna attack the fort" said Mighty Ray "tomorrow in the morning" said Lin Chung meanwhile in East Citadel the Zebra Brothers report to HighRoller that wizard lord Buhawi had left the country leave Lin Chung incharge the invasion " so if that wizardlord was gone so thats mean victory is mine muwahahahaha!" said HighRoller "um we need some battle strategy " said Sparky White "na we just attack them they like sitting ducks when Buhawi gone so it would be easy " said HighRoller "maybe your right " said Sparky Black "I guest without the wizardlord there powerless" "well then tomorrow morning we atack them so the invasion will be stop so I will remain power forever" said HighRoller .in next morning Lin Chung along with his army and his Foldabots allies at the top on the hill meanwhile High Roller and his army atack on Big Green base but they dont know there fort was all ready attack once there inside the base they found empty "that weird the base is empty "said High Roller and then the sound of the war horn they heard its coming from the fort once they got there it's too late they captured the fort the flag of the Philippines and the banner that wrote

welcome to Bonifacio Province home to Fort San Lorrenzo Ruiz "damm it i should't know the plan troops lets retreat back to East Citadel " said High Roller . meanwhile inside the fort Lin Chung wrote the message to Buhawi "hey Lin Chung" Mighty Ray ask "what is it Mighty Ray" said Lin Chung "why you name the province Bonifacio and the fort San Lorrenzo Ruiz ?" said Mighty Ray " well my friend I read a history book about Buhawi home country in his homeworld I saw the history of the Philippines were have amazing people that are fight for faith and freedom of there country" said Lin Chung "let me guss you read that history book that Buhawi give to the Big Green Library " said Mighty Ray " yes" said Lin Chung " well okay then oh if you wrote that letter to Buhawi tell him say hi for me" said Mighty Ray after he left the room Lin Chung finish the letter he wrote he told the butterfly to send the letter in Magical School of Friendship located in Ponyville .Equestria meanwhile in Magical School of Friendship in Ponyville Buhawi was in his study desk reading the last wizardlord guide book that survived during the HighRoller uprising " Buhawi Buhawi..!" cried Gallus "what is it Gallus" said Buhawi "there's a letter for you from that talking butterfly that she told me to give to you " said Gallus " thank you Gallus "said Buhawi when he open the letter and he read

 _Dear Buhawi_

 _we successful captured master High Roller fort we decided named the fort after catholic filipino saint Lorenzo Ruiz_

 _and the new province Bonifacio named after to a filipino revolutionary we also build a city in_ _Fagen Amorsolo city as the province capital name after to a filipino artist Fernando Amorsolo and our plan to build city shall be a new capital of Bonifacio will be named after to the Filipino hero Jose Rizal and our next plan to attack and captured goldfish castle and while your in Equestria I hope the pony princess will help you and. found some of the artifact that belong to the Hidden Kingdom and I hope your magic training shall be finish so we fight together side by side_

 _from your trusty prime minister_ _Lin Chung_

after he read the letter he decided to go to the room were Commander Ape Truly parrot king and the Second squad stay and tell them send the Chest of Moral Values back to the Hidden Kingdom and open it after hours later Buhawi was walking in school hallway and he encounter Princess Celestia "what are doing here Princess Celestia? " he ask "well nothing just visiting my former student and you " Celestia replied once again they look each other eyes again "Buhawi there you are Twilight and Aquanus told me your time magic training about to beginning " said the young dragon Spike "okay tell them I'll be here just a second " said Buhawi "well I just to go I don't want to miss my training Princess Celestia " said Buhawi "okay and please call me Celestia we're friends now " said Celestia "well okay then Celestia" said Buhawi as Celestia watch the future wizardlord emperor walk to the place were he be train she keep reminded her first love meanwhile in port not far away to Ponyville one of Yamato bodyguard IJN Fubuki was dock after she receive a message from Buhawi Commander Ape Truly told Parrot king and Second Squad he decided to stayed Equestria he wanted to learn friendship magic so to prevented another chaos in the future after the commander left just about to get onboard suddenly a pony who appear to be had a moderate rose and lighter edges mane and dark orchid coat and moderate opal eyes approach them "who are you? " said Kowloon "my name is Fizzlepop Berrtwist but you can call me Tempest Shadow if you like" she said " so why are you here? " said Golden Eye Husky the liger " I'm here to come and help you by the command of the alicorn princess and also I heard that Highroller is like my old boss Storm King but 10 times worst " said Tempest Shadow "Alpha Girl are you sure you can trust her? " said Hurricane Lee "don't worried remember Buhawi said the Chest of Moral Values has been protected by sacred magic by a wizardlord who ever been evil shall turned to stone " said Alpha Girl "don't worry I am not a spy I am one of the friends of Twilight Sparkle the princess of friendship if you don't believe me here's a picture of me with the princess " said Tempest Shadow Alpha Girl Latifah look the picture and and they decided to trust her hours later they finally onboard the destroyer Fubuki Tempest Shadow decided to tell them about her sad and dark past to her happy and bright future back in the Hidden Kingdom Lin Chung and his allies to beginning to attack "heroes of Big Green and Foldabots army change ..!" cried Lin Chung so Big Green and there Foldabots allies begin to attack to goldfish castle " well then you think I'm gonna lose this time well think again minions attack..!" said Highroller his animal allies are beginning clashing against Lin Chung's army the battlefield filled bone crust sound and scream of pain and agony " well we need to finished the battle faster Aquabots" said Butandrone " well then we know what to do" said Alona " you said it Alona. Aquabots combine and form Aquatikron " said Butandrone so they form Aquatikron

to stomp High Roller army and breach the castle wall and captured and Master Highroller turned around see angry at goldfish king beat him tell him he's worthless and abandon him as Big Green celebrate there triumph suddenly goldfish king approach them waving the white flag and beg mercy "hey Jumpy what does he say? " said Mighty Ray " he said he decided to join Big Green he discovered that Highroller is a big bully and he ask for forgiveness for his past action" said Jumpy Ghost Face . Lin Chung discovered he found fear and sadness in his eyes so he decided to comfort him and tell him to order to forgive he to blame himself for his past action after the battle a flag of the Philippines was raised in the castle flagpole and turned it's the surrounding lands into a province and name New Batangas honored one of the province that fight against the Spanish army during the revolution in Buhawi home country and they built a city to served as a capital New Taal name after one of the most beautiful old city in the Philippines

hours later after the Battle of Goldfish Castle Lin Chung receive a message from Bughaw and he told him one of the Ghost fleet destroyer Fubuki call him that Second Squad and parrot king they are sent by Buhawi and also they had a new pony friend onboard with her and also she had an important cargo the Chest of the Moral Values hours later the ship was finaly dock on Big Green base "welcome back Parrot king and Second squad and who's that pony friend with you? " said Lin Chung "this is Tempest Shadow but her real name is Fizzlepop Berrtwist she used to be a unicorn now she's more then a earth pony and also one of the friends of an alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle who is teaching Buhawi's magic lesson " said Alpha Girl "and why she here to help us Alpha Girl ? " said Lin Chung " because she used working to Storm King until alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle save her Storm King's tornado she felt remorseful about her action despite she been forgive by her kind but she still gulty what her done so she decided to help our invasion to overthrown High Roller " said Alpha Girl "well then welcome to Big Green Tempest Shadow" said Lin Chung "thank you prime minister " said Tempest Shadow Meanwhile in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle recived a letter from Tempest Shadow Twilight open the letter and read that she and The Chest safely made it to the Hidden Kingdom suddenly she hear a knock from a door "come in " she said. Commander ApeTrully open the door and enter the room " Commander ApeTrully what are you doing here?" said Twilight "well I was sent my friend Buhawi and he told me that is Parrot king the Chest of the Moral Values and Second squad are safely made it to the Hidden Kingdom" said Commander ApeTrully " yes Tempest Shadow told me" said Twilight " well thank you princess" said Commander ApeTrully "you welcome Commander ApeTrully" said Twilight .Commander ApeTrully walk outside the door and see Buhawi tell him the chest was in the Hidden Kingdom safely

back in the Hidden Kingdom Tempest Shadow is working in a rice field with The Egret Queen and Ox King they impress her hard work meanwhile in Big Green base Lin Chung is busy to name all the two new province and it's capital he start the land surrounding Egrets and Oxen castle he name the province New Nueva Ecija and the capital New Palayan City since the land is similar to it's Namesake and finaly he named the land that surrounding Camel castle Hidalgo after to a Filipino artist Félix Resurrección Hidalgo y Padilla and the capital New Angono named after to country's art capital. after he named the new province he later design the new seal for the province. later back in Ponyville Buhawi was walking in the school hallway for his next magic lesson meanwhile in the school courtyard Twilight and Aquanus was ready the equipment for the magic lesson miles away Chancellor Neighsay see the school headmare Twilight and a white dragon with staff holding in his claw dress in robe alone with all equipment outside the school "excuss me headmare Twilight why all the equipment was outside and who that white dragon ?" said Chancellor Neighsay " Chancellor Neighsay this is wizardlord Aqunus his Smolder's uncle and we gonna train the new wizardlord emperor" said Twilight "wait he's a wizardlord !" said Chancellor Neighsay "yes why?" said Twilight " well i felt guilt for being foolish and prejudice pony i misjudge every creature and i heard that all wizardlord are hate prejudice so much they gave very shameful curse and i hope your wizardlord shall forgive me " said Chancellor Neighsay " the only way to forgive your past action you must blame youself" said Aqunus "thank you so who this new wizardlord?" said Chancellor Neighsay "he's name is Buhawi he's a robot with a soul who turn in to a eagle oh there he is now " said Twilight "hey Twilight hey Aqunus Im here for my next lesson" said Buhawi " Buhawi your right in time for your telekinesis lesson " said Twilight "who's that white unicorn pony " said Buhawi " that Chancellor Neighsay head of the EEA" said Twilight "wait your Chancellor Neighsay i heard about you your the prejudice pony who almost start a war" laughed Buhawi "yes how did you know that ? and that war part it wasn't me" said Chancellor Neighsay "Sandbar and his friends told me if you dont stop your predjudce I blame you for the war haha!" said Buhawi. meanwhile in Canterlot Princess Celestia watch in the magic projection and see the future emporor and she keep reminded her first love "oh Buhawi if only I could tell you I'm in love of you " said Celestia "ohhh I heard you got crush on him " said Luna "Luna please dont tell everypony especially Buhawi what you saw and heard while in my room" said Celestia "ok sis" said Luna .back at the Hidden Kingdom Emu castle was captured Emu king was switch side after Highroller left him Lin Chung next plan captured Gila monster castle next Sparrow castle . later he gonna captured East Citadel when Buhawi return


	4. Lady Green The Girl Admiral

After the Battle of Emu castle Lin Chung recive the letter from Buhawi and he told him that Lady Green was promoted as the admiral of the navy meanwhile in East Citadel Highroller was angry that even Buhawi was on the other country his comrades are still stronger suddenly he heard a knock on a door it was Queen Chrysalis "are you Master Highroller the one who send the letter?" she said "yes I am and who are you ?" he said " my name is Queen Chrysalis and this letter say if I help you give me candy and some thing else " she said " yes if you help me I give you this candy if you dont want I give you something else" said Highroller "well there one thing I like " said Chrysalis "what is it?" said Highroller "but it cost you something "she said "ok just tell me" said Highroller"first I want to build my new Changeling Kingdom here second i need love from your people and third I want you to help me for my revenge plan against Starlight Glimmer deal?" said Chrysalis "deal" he said back in Big Green base Lady Green had a chat with Sammo the Whale ghost battleship Musashi and Aquabots all the sudden Kalasag walk to her and told her she been promoted as the admiral of the navy back in East Citadel Queen Chrysalis use her magic to create The Fleet of Darkness using the same magic to create evil images of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends meanwhile in Equestria Celestia was saw Chrysalis was allied with Highroller and creating a fleet of ships that she use the same magic to create the evil version of her former student and her friends she teleport herself to The School of Friendship and run fast at the hallway until she reaching Buhawi's room where he was study for his next magic lesson and then he hear a knock a door"it's open come in "he said Celestia open the door and went inside "Celestia what are you doing here ?" he said "Buhawi I got bad news" she said "what is it?" said Buhawi " I saw Chrysalis she allied herself with Highroller and create some evil version of your fleet using the same magic to create evil version of Twilight and her friends" said Celestia "Chrysalis you mean the evil changeling queen and former ruler of The Changelings Kingdom Ocellus told me " said Buhawi "yes Buhawi and I heard your past life as a brave warrior prince " said Celestia "yes I am and I heard your the oldest of all alicorn since your immortal your still beautiful as my country national flower the sampaguita " said Buhawi "well thank you it nice to talking with you Buhawi" said Celestia "your welcome and thank you to warned me " said Buhawi "anytime oh I need go back to my place before my little sister read my journal "said Celestia "why ?" he said "because I leave my jornal on a desk and it's full of my embarrassing secret" said Celestia "ok bye now" said Buhawi after Princess Celestia warn Buhawi about Queen Chrysalis and Highroller evil plans Buhawi need wrote a letter to tell his navy to be watch out for Highroller new naval force and be prepared for the sea battle after Buhawi finish writing letter he send the letter by ask his butterfly friends to send letter to Lin Chung meanwhile in the new naval base in Fagen Province

Lady Green was strolling in dock and watch the waves in the ocean "so there you are Lady Green Lin Chung is looking for you " she heard a voice and look behind it was Mighty Ray "Migthy Ray I didn't see you there" said Lady Green "yay I know "said Migthy Ray "and also why Lin Chung is looking for me ?" she ask "well he recive a letter form Buhawi and right now he need you now because it's important " said Migthy Ray after she recive Migthy Ray's messege she decided to go to Lin Chung offce hours later in the offce room Lin Chung was talking to Tempest Shadow because he need infomation about Queen Chrysalis since she an Equestria pony. outside the offce Lady Green was finally at the door meanwhile at inside the offce room they hear a knock form the door "come in " he said Lady Green open the door and enter the room "hey Lady Green " said Lin Chung "hey Lin Chung I need to ask you " said Lady Green "yes what is it ?" he said "well you send Migthy Ray to tell me about the letter that Buhawi send ?" she ask Lin Chung explain about the letter that Buhawi send and he told him that Princess Celestia the ruler of Equestria warn him that there enemy Queen Chrysalis the evil changeling queen and former ruler of The Changelings Kingdom has allied herself to Highroller and create the evil version of The Ghost Fleet called The Fleet of Darkness and also they must be prepared " I understand Lin Chung " said Lady Green. after Lin Chung talking with Lady Green about the new enemy Lady Green need gathering the Ghost Fleet back at the dock Musashi Bismarck and Iowa had friend bounding and until Lady Green disturb there bounding "I'm sorry for disturb your bounding with you friends but we got a job to do " said Lady Green " why Lady Green" said Iowa. Lady Green explain about the High Roller new ally Queen Chrysalis plan to counter The Ghost Fleet by create the evil version called The Fleet of Darkness so they need to train so they ready in case of attack of the enemy fleet lead by High Roller. later in East Citadel Queen Chrysalis was finaly complete all the ships " so how my fleet of Darkness ?" said High Roller "is finaly complete High Roller " said Chrysalis "good... soon we be unstoppable muwahahaha!" he said "alright my fleet today we atack the Province of Fagen

tomorrow we gonna attack the world " soon in the naval base Lady Green was having nice time walking in the park sundenly she hear the sound of alarm from the watchtower so she run back to the dock and get on board in Musahi "Musashi tell The ghost fleet scan some enemy ships " said Lady Green " yes Lady Green as you command " said Musashi. meanwhile in Rizal Bay a scout of submarine patrol the depth of the sea looking some enemy ship and submarine "I 401 are there some enemy ships and submarine in the bay ? " said Lady Green " negative Lady Green " said I 401. at the surface of the bay a fleet of 3 battleships 4 destroyers and 6 crusers a were patrol the suface just then they here the sound of explosion miles away "what was that? " said Missouri "it's coming from the east " said New York " oh no that were Tennessee and I 25 is " said New Jersey "Your right and and worst she don't have a fleet with her " said Atago "we must help Tennessee I 25" said Missouri " I hope they both alright "said Johnson meanwhile miles away there worst fear come true USS Tennessee was sunk by Battleship Genocide and fleet of 7 destroyers and 2 cruisers command by Highroller while I 25 was lucky to escape to warn the fleet that enemy fleet are coming "muwahaha I win I sunk one of ship of the Ghost Fleet" said Highroller "yeah and you forget a submarine is escaping to warn the rest of the fleet " said Chrysalis "don't worried I sent 300 submarine to hunt her down " said High Roller " wait you sent 300 submarine? " said Chrysalis "yes why?" said High Roller "you fool didn't know what you have done those were only submarine fleet we have plus if that submarine got back up we gonna lose all our submarine " said Chrysalis " relax is just one enemy submarine what could happened and we far away from her fleet " he said just then the submarine fleet return but only 200 submarine left"wait a minute there supposed to be 300 of you where is the rest of the submarine ?" said High Roller "we got bad news we lost 100 submarine while we chase I 25 and then we got ambushed by fleet of 3 battleship 7 destroyers 2 crusers and the I 400 sisters with some u boat and Goto class" said submarine Envy "see I told you so we should just send submarine least 66 but no you just send all 300 to sink just 1 submarine and almost lose half the submarine fleet" said Chrysalis meanwhile somewhere in the bay Tirpitz and her elder sister Bismarck are sending messege to there fellow fleet to attack High Roller's fleet back in east of the bay The Fleet of Darkness was ambushed. just like a land battle the noise of guns firing and smoke from bomb explosion is everywhere even underwater California and the destroyer Kisaragi was fighting against the destroyer Lust and the battleship Nero "keep firing canon at them Kisaragi" said California " I understood California " said Kisaragi suddenly California saw something moving in the water and she know what is it a torpedo heading to Kisaragi "Kisaragi lookout " said California it's too late torpedo hit Kisaragi and sank into the abyss "Kisaragi nooooooo!" said California she look back at Nero and said " you killed my friend now Im gonna kill you" she charge and collided at the battleship Nero which cause an explosion and sank both of the ships " Lady Green we lost USS California and the destroyer Kisaragi" said Musashi " Kisaragi had sank by a torpedo while California kamikaze the enemy battleship" said Musashi "contact the carriers and tell them release the all warplanes " said Lady Green " I understood admiral" said Musashi and after she received a command from Lady Green Musashi send a message to every carrier to entire part of the bay meanwhile in the north of the bay Midway release the planes along with Elesiyo and Landas to attack the Fleet of Darkness flagship Battleship Genocide "ok squadron aim for the target " said Landas "yes Landas as you command " said Elesiyo meanwhile in the Battleship Genocide Master High Roller was eating candy read comic book in the bridge of the ship" hey High Roller should you study strategy and also where our carrier there supposed to be to protected Genocide " said Chrysalis "oh I send them all to fight some battleship and battlecruser why" said Highroller " you fool you still don't learn your lesson " said Chrysalis " relax this time it's different" said Highroller back on Landas' squadron they finally found Genocide "alright squadron we found the target and appear to be no carriers to protected the flagship " said Landas back in the bridge of the ship High Roller and Chrysalis are have an argument suddenly they hear an explosion "what that explosion coming from?" said High Roller "I dont know" said Chrysalis "Genocide tell where did that explosion come from" said High Roller "I got bad news for you my stern was hit by a bomb " said Genocide "WHAT...!!!!" said Highroller "see I told you so you should listen to me but no your just being stupid and ignore me what just I say " Chrysalis "look on the bright side at least it could't worst " he said . outside Genocide was 99% damage so her escort "alright everyone let finnsh this " said Landas so they drop a torpedo and hit Genocide and sank into the botton of the bay luckly for High roller and Chrysalis they made it at the lifeboat safely and later they been rescue by Battleship Tryant and later they retreated to East Citadel "nice work High Roller now we lost our flagship" said Chrysalis "what it's not my fault you dont tell me sooner" said High Roller. after the squdron sank Genocide Landas tell Lady Green that Flagship of the Fleet of Darknees has defeated and sank into the abyss after the battle Big Green and the Foldabots celebrate there first naval victory but despite the battle of Rizal Bay was over but the naval battle In the Hidden Kingdom just begun meanwhile in East Citadel Master High Roller command Bearstomp and the zebra brothers to get every animal monach that are loyal to him and Commander Darkness and his army while Queen Crysalis use her magic to teleport and free every villains that in Tartarus and every prison in Equestria after she found the book of evil dark magic back in Big Green Lin Chung was sending the letter to Buhawi and tell him they won the battle and plan a costal attack in Gila Monster Castle and Landas was busy to build new fleet of manaul drone ship called Paper Fleet . meanwhile in Equestria the 4 alicorn princesses was sense that Crysalis was use a dark magic to free every villains both Tartarus and every prison in Equestria the alicorn were worried that if Buhawi's mission fail all the kingdom nation including Equestria will fall and conquered they need to warned Buhawi about Master High Roller plans and the alliance all the villains from Equestria so they went quickly to Buhawi's room to tell him the bad news meanwhile inside Buhawi's room Aqunus was tutorin Buhawi how to turn his wizard staff into different tools, instruments and weapons "Buhawi it's look like you get hang on it " said Aqunus "yes Aqunus and all I need to do to learn how to play the guitar mode " said Buhawi just then they hear a knok of the door " its open come in "said Buhawi once the door open the 4 alicorn enter the room "why you are all 4 princesses doing here? " said Buhawi just about Twilight tell Him she notice Celestia look wierdly to Buhawi Luna and Cadence whisper to Twiligth and tell her Celestia she got crush on Buhawi " Celestia "said Cadence "why you tell your robot crush why we doing here" and then she beginnig she to blush so she tell to Him that all villains in Equestria are helping High Roller and Crysalis after Celestia explain Buhawi was shock he knew that his commrad was in danger despite Shadow Tempest was there to help and give information to Big Green about villains form Equestria but they still powerless but luckily there is still hope Princess Luna Twilight Sparkle and her friends decided to help His allies to counter the villains until they sense someone or somepony had been eavesdropping they crept to one side to the door and open quickly once the door open it was Sandbar and his friends " Sandbar!" said Twilight "why you and your friends are eavesdropping on us ?" well we're on the way to Buhawi's room about to deliver his letter from his prime minister until we hear your discussion about High Roller and Crysalis team up with some of the villains " said Sandbar . Aqunus look on Smolder and said "so it's that true my niece" "Yes uncle we were about to deliver Buhawi letter until we hear about villians have been escape both in jail and Tartarus and we worried that if Buhawi allies lost the battle possible Cozy Glow had plan revenge against us " said Smolder " don't worried my niece your school headmare will never let that happened " said Aqunus. in the following morning everypony was prepared for their journey Twilight Sparkle tell her parents her older brother and her sister in law including her niece Flurry Heart she go on a mission overseas after she tell her family goodbye she went to tell Spike, Starlight and her friends to run the school while there gone Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Applejack was tell goodbye to their family for their travel departure to the Hidden Kingdom along with her friends while Princess Luna Pinkie Pie and Rarity was give their goodbye hugs to their sisters while everypony was ready Buhawi writting the letter and tell the butterflies to send this letter to Lin Chung to warned them about the new enemy later at the port destroyer USS The Sullivans and the hospital ship HMHS Britannic was anchor in the dock after say farerwell to everypony and Buhawi Luna and the Mane 6 were just get onboard on Britannic suddenly a pegasus guard named Flash Sentry who is in love with Twilight Sparkle decided to join them on their quest to aid Buhawi troops meanwhile in The Hidden Kingdom Lady Green command the fleet to attack and destroy the castle wall while Lin Chung's troops attacking the gate just about the battle over until The Fleet of Darkness arive but this time under the command of Cozy Glow " Fleet of Darkness destroyed the Ghost Fleet and the air support" she said so as the enemy fleet charging the Ghost Fleet sank half of the fleet to prevented to escape but luckily Aquatikron and the Paper Fleet drones plan help the Ghost Fleet to escape even that cost their lives after by distract the Fleet of Darkness "alright Paper Fleet keep openfire on those dorks even they kill us " said the Paper Fleet Flag ship Montana "ok madam Montana" said the carrier United States while Lady Green Musashi and the rest Ghost Fleet escape Lin Chung and his troops was about to enter they to get ambush by Lord Tirek and The Soldiers of Darkness they about to retreat but its to late "Master High Roller well be so please we cupture the prime minister " said Tirek "who are you ?" Lin Chung asked "well mr prime minister my name is Lord Tirek " Triek answered back at the coast Montana was the last ship standing after all half of the fleet sank she told United States to and the rest of the fleet along with Aquatikron get out of here "madam enemy warship was 99% damage " said Tryant "good now keep firing on Montana until she sank said Cozy Glow they fired there cannons to wounded Montana until she caugth on fire and exploded and sank in the sea "madam enemy ship has been neutralized " said Tryant "good soon once we destroyed the heroes and their allies in this kingdom I will get my revenge on Twilight and her friends by killing them and I will do the same thing to Sandbar and his friends " said Cozy Glow meanwhile in Big Green HQ Amorsolo City The Ghost Fleet and Aquatikron alone with the remaining surviving Paper Fleet drones made it back alive Lady Green was disappointed she failled her mission until Mystic Sonia come tell the bad news she receive a message from Guhitron tell her that Lin Chung and his troops has been captured by the new enemy suddenly their still hope they saw a hospital ship and a destroyer on a horizon and they knew that two ship was the escort ship of Yamato once the two ship was docked they saw 8 ponies just like Tempest Shadow but with different colors and species 3 pegasus 1 unicorn 2 earth ponies and finally 2 alicorn "who are you what are you doing here? " said Lady Green " my name is Twilight Sparkle those were my friends the alicorn Luna the unicorn Rarity and the 3 pegasus Flash Senty Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and the 2 earth pony Applejack and Pinkie Pie " said Twilight Sparkle " hey your Twilight Sparkle ?" said Lady Green "yes why " said Twilight "your friend Tempest Shadow mention about you and your friends " said Lady Green " well thank you and also where is you're prime minister? " Twilight asked meanwhile in Lin Chung's office Foldabot Alita give a message to Mighty Ray and Tempest Shadow that they are capture by Soldiers of Darkness and their new allies suddenly the butterflies carried the message to Buhawi loyal prime minister the butterflies and asked where is Lin Chung Mighty Ray told the butterflies that Lin Chung was captured by the Soldiers of Darkness and their new allied one pegasus and a centaur the butterflies are disappointed that they were too late the prime minister was captured by the enemy instead they give to Lin Chung the letter was give to Mighty Ray instead after he open the envelope and read the letter and said

 _Dear Lin Chung_

 _I got bad news some of the powerful villains of Equestria had escape you must delay the attack and I know Tempest Shadow was their but those villains are too powerful but I got good news the princess of Equestria sent 7 ponies to help you and our armies_

 _sincerely from your friend_

 _Buhawi_

 _PS_

 _if you and your army already got captured don't worried the ponies shall help you_

after Mighty Ray read the letter and about to ask to Tempest Shadow who 7 ponies were until they hear a knock from the door it and they open the door it was Mystic Sonia and Lady Green with 8 ponies Tempest Shadow was surprise and Mighty Ray was scratch his head and said "their supposed to be 7 of them not 8" and then Princess Luna answer his question and said" that orange pegasus guard named Flash Sentry and the reason why he come with us he's in love with Princess Twilight Sparkle and he worried that she may got captured or worst death " "oh " said Mighty Ray "I see he worried that his girlfriend might get hurt or died " 7 minutes later in meeting room Lady Green and the rest of the Big Green and Foldabots plan to rescue Lin Chung and his troops back at Gila monster Castle Lord Tirek and The Soldiers of Darkness was waiting for Master Highroller arrive until Tirek saw something familiar a purple magic beam and then hit on Commander Darkness "hello Tirek " said a familiar voice "Twilight " he look behind and he ask "but how you know I'm escape? " meanwhile at the sea the Fleet of Darkness was guard the coast while Cozy Glow taking a nap until Tryant awake her "what going on here" she said "well we got bad news The Ghost Fleet are back but this time they got a new friend " said Tryant " I don't care just fire them " said Cozy Glow so they fired at Musashi but nothing happened Cozy Glow was surprise and said "what the what?! how ? that impossible! " then she in the telescope she saw Lady Green with Princess Luna and Tempest Shadow on the bridge of the ship creating a force field meanwhile at the castle Lord Tirek was clashing against Twilight Sparkle while her friends help Lin Chung and the others by escaping once they free them they gonna help Twilight to defeat Trek bring him back at Tartarus back at the sea thanks to Tempest Shadow tactics Cozy Glow and the Fleet of Darkness was now outnumbered and surrounded by the Ghost Fleet " surrender youself Cozy Glow your outnumbered and we got you surrounded " said Lady Green "NEVER! " Cozy Glow refuse and command all the ship keep firing until they saw the flag of the Philippines was rise in the flagpole meaning that castle was now capture by The Foldabots and Big Green "grrr looks like Tirek and Commander Darkness was lost the ground battle Tryant activate the smokescreen we lost the battle" she said

at the bridge of the ship they saw Tryant activate her smokescreen system to escape "quick stop them before they escape " said Lady Green " OK admiral alright girls let get that varmits " said Texas in her southern drawl accent so they keep firing but it was too late they escape "don't worry we get them next time " said Lady Green after the battle Gila monster king surrender himself to The Foldabots army and join Big Green meanwhile in East Citadel Commander Darkness Cozy Glow and the remaining fleet and army tell High Roller and Queen Chrysalis the bad news that Gila Monster castle was now at the hands of Big Green and there allies and Trek was back in Tartarus meanwhile at Big Green Lin Chung plan to capture the last animals castle Sparrow Castle and later Lin Chung wrote a letter to Buhawi meanwhile in Equestria Buhawi was ready for his last wizardlord lesson and tomorrow he gonna meet up some animal monarch wizardlord loyalist who were remind faithful to the wizardlord emperor and the dragon god


	5. El Filipino

Buhawi was walking in the hallway and heading to the the courtyard for his final test until he saw Celestia at the balcony. so he walk and approach to her once he's in the balcony he saw the glimpse of entire kingdom from forests rivers and mountains to a beautiful small town and farmlands" Beautiful isn't it Buhawi " said Celestia "yes and also the truth is I'm attractive to your beauty" said Buhawi when Celestia hear Buhawi said she beginning to blush

"thank you so this is your last day of your wizardlord training in Equestria " said Celestia "yes this is my last day and also Commander ApeTrully was plan to build a school that teaching friendship similar to this school teach after I conquered The Hidden Kingdom " said Buhawi later Celestia stare on Buhawi robotic eyes she thinking that Sombra good side from the parallel world he let his evil side win and die and reincarnated as a human prince who later reincarnated second time as a heroic robot general of his home world future emperor of the Hidden Kingdom" so I think to go to my training now " said Buhawi "OK nice to know you " said Celestia once Buhawi left the balcony later she beginning sing:

 _Once, I am remember_

 _I was, long ago, someone strange_

 _I was lonely heart and alone_

 _And full of pain_

 _Now that I'm in love again_

 _Everything is strange_

 _Once, when I Lost my beloved Sombra_

 _In the mirror world_

 _Until I met Buhawi_

 _should I think_

 _Or obey my heart_

 _Now that I'm in love again_

 _Everything is changed_

 _Everything is changed_

 _Everything has changed_

soon at the field Aqunus and Star Swirl who been volunteer along with Discord and Rockhoof to help while Twilight was gone "Buhawi your just right in time " said Aqunus "thank you Aqunus so what the last lesson? " said Buhawi "Well the last lesson to test your magic strength by magic combat and fight agility and repeal chaos magic " said Starswirl "OK so let begging " said Buhawi meanwhile at the balcony Celestia watching Buhawi "so you found interested on our future emperor said Commander ApeTrully as he walk into the balcony "yes he's kinda remind me of my first love " said Celestia "who's your first love? " Commander ApeTrully asked " well he's a good version of the evil king from In the parallel world until he sacrifice himself by turning into evil to save both world and every anniversary when I met him I keep mourning " said Celestia "oh that kinda painful " meanwhile Sandbar and his friends was walking until they saw the action so they stop and watch Buhawi training "oh my gosh we just saw two of the Six Pillars use there powers " said Silverstream "Yona to" said Yona " Discord use his magic by create a dirt army that can fly Buhawi transform into a eagle chase them and destroy them " wow he turn into eagle just like a changeling did you guys see that " said Ocellus " yes me to " said Gallus after Buhawi destroy the last of the dirt figure Aqunus Discord and Starswirl told him to turn his staff into a sword and use there magic by making bottles fly and told him to hit the bottles and for final test Rockhoof told Buhawi use his Bakunawa spirit punch so Buhawi punch the bolder rock just one Blow " wow did you guys see that he break that rock just one punch " said Smolder "Yona to bird bot cool" said Yona "so did I pass? " said Buhawi "yes Buhawi you pass and look like my niece and her friends are quite impressed of you" said Aqunus after his last training Buhawi was packing he's luggage until he hear the door knocking

so he opened the door "hey Buhawi " said Spike "hey Spike " he reply "what is it? " Spike give Buhawi a letter from his prime minister when he open the letter and read

Dear Buhawi

we captured Gila monster castle but until by we got captured by Master High Roller new ally but lucky we been rescue by some group of ponies and they manage defeat that demon after the battle we celebrate our victory and later our next plan to capture Sparrow castle I hope that you gonna gather some of the animals monarch and when you come back we gonna captured East Citadel and end the his regime

from your prime minister

Lin Chung

after he read the letter Buhawi decided to write a letter to Lin Chung and tell him he's training was now complete

meanwhile in The Hidden Kingdom Sparrow was under attack by Big Green and Foldabots army latter the wall was broken by a combiner named Gubatron and later they surrender quickly and join Big Green after the Zebra Brothers abandon them later back at the base Pinkie Pie was planning for the victory party for capture the last animals castle that had been allied with High Roller soon Lin Chung and his army was arrive the base until Pinkie yell supries later the members begging celebrate there first victory "alright everyone are you ready to rock " said Rattle Diva "yes " said the crowd "OK we gonna sing a song from Buhawi and the Foldabots it's called Revolution by the Beatles ready 1234":

 _You say you want a revolution_

 _Well, you know_

 _We all want to change the world_

 _You tell me that it's evolution_

 _Well, you know_

 _We all want to change the world_

 _But when you talk about destruction_

 _Don't you know that you can count me out_

 _Don't you know it's gonna be_

 _All right, all right, all right_

 _You say you got a real solution_

 _Well, you know_

 _We'd all love to see the plan_

 _You ask me for a contribution_

 _Well, you know_

 _We're doing what we can_

 _But if you want money for people with minds that hate_

 _All I can tell is brother you have to wait_

 _Don't you know it's gonna be_

 _All right, all right, all right_

 _You say you'll change the constitution_

 _Well, you know_

 _We all want to change your head_

 _You tell me it's the institution_

 _Well, you know_

 _You better free you mind instead_

 _But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao_

 _You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow_

 _Don't you know it's gonna be_

 _All right, all right, all right_

 _All right, all right, all right_

 _All right, all right, all right_

 _All right, all right_

back at Equestria Buhawi and Commander Ape Truly was meeting with some wizardlord loyalist animals kings and queens such as dolphins orca seal mouse monkeys tamaraws and wolves and rulers of different countries such as Prince Rutherford of Yakyakistan Ember of Dragons Land King Thorax of the Changeling Kingdom Queen Novo of Mt Airis and Seaquestria Zech of Zebrabwe and Grampa Gruff of Griffonstone who all become High Roller enemy after they insulted them they discuss about to aid his allied to overthrown the evil dictator after the meeting they met some wolverines who used to be Storm King troop are begging mercy at Buhawi and tell him don't give them punishment from Yinglong so Buhawi told the wolverines for forgiveness and redemption to told to blame themselves for the sins after later in the next day Yamato and some fleet of ships was packing the cargo for the journey back to the Hidden Kingdom along with two creatures a male changeling name Pharynx who was sent by his brother Thorax to help Buhawi and a female griffon Gilda who has a brother who was a wizard lord who killed by master High Roller decided to avenge her brother Aqunus and animal monarch was onboard on Yamato and last was Buhawi until he saw Celestia was running towards him and say " Buhawi wait " and he ask to Celestia "Celestia why are you doing here?" so she tells a truth" Buhawi well to tell you truth i'm in love with you because you reminded me of my first love so i decided to come with you" said Celestia " well Celestia I felt the same way as you because i'm kind i had a crush on you" said Buhawi she heard what Buhawi said Celestia beginning to blush and said "really but why you already told me?" " well I just worried that I am unworthy to you because I am not same species as you " said Buhawi " unworthy? but Buhawi we are not the same doesn't mean we don't be together look on Discord he and Fluttershy are dating " said Celestia " well then come with me my sampaguita" said Buhawi "but there is one problem I worry about " said Celestia "what is it? " said Buhawi "I will get annoyed by my sister and say I knew it" groaned Celestia Buhawi nothing to do but laugh while they went onboard on Yamato meanwhile in the Hidden Kingdom Lin Chung receive a letter from Buhawi and tell him he's going to come home after his last training after he read the letter he tell all his comrade the good news Buhawi training was over so Big Green was prepare the decoration for the arrival of their supreme leader Pinkie Pie was making a welcome home banner back at Equestria Yamato and her fleet are ready for the journey but unaware that Sandbar and his friends was sneaking inside one of Red Oak Victory's cargo crate minutes later the ship and the fleet was finally departed meanwhile in at the naval port Lin Chung and he's allies we're waiting for the arrival of Yamato and the rest of the fleet " Lin Chung what time of Buhawi and Commander Ape Truly arrival ?" said Mighty Ray "well according to Bughaw they will arrive in 3 minutes oh they here now" said Lin Chung as he see the Yamato all the Big Green were happy that there emperor was arrived along some new allies that shall help them to overthrown the tyrannical dictator once the ship was docked Buhawi and Commander ApeTrully along with there new allies was offboard the ship "Lin Chung is great to see you my Friend" said Buhawi "is see you to Buhawi and is appeared to be brought some loyalist to bring back to the Hidden Kingdom and also who are those four creatures friends and what are there named ?" Lin Chung asked "oh this is Pharynx the changeling Gilda the griffon and Aqunus the dragon wizardlord Celestia the alicorn ruler of Equestria " said Buhawi meanwhile in the cargo port USS Red Oak Victory was docked and ready to unload the cargo "OK Tinidrone it's time to unloading the cargo " said Patrol " yes Patrol" said Tinidrone so he went inside to Red Oak Victory to get the cargo to unload seven minute later Red Oak Victory's cargo was down the last crate "well this is last one " when Tinidrone just about to lift he hear a noise and said "ouch! " "what the heck ?" said Tinidrone

he transformer into robot mode and open the crate he found 6 creatures inside the crate one pony one griffon one hippogriff one yak one dragon and one changeling " umm hi" said Silverstream " um Patrol we got some creatures here "said Tinidrone "OK i'm coming" said Patrol he went on board the ship and he saw 6 creatures so he went to report to Buhawi and told him there were 6 creatures in the cargo ship Red Oak Victory meanwhile in the main building all the members of Big Green and the Foldabots are having the blast alone their new allied while Buhawi had a good time with Celestia in the balcony until it's was interrupted by one of his commanding officers Patrol and he told him there 6 creatures in one of the crates of Red Oak Victory one pony one griffon one hippogriff one yak one dragon and one changeling after Patrol call him he knew who those creatures so went to Aqunus told that his niece sneak into one of the ship crates so they went to the port 15 minutes later in the port Aqunus and Buhawi saw the Young six and Aqunus was so surprise and said "Smolder what are you and your friends doing?" " but we want to help" said Smolder " you know this is a war zone this is dangerous have you ever learn at history class" said Aqunus "yes I know we want to help Buhawi just like our professors, Princess Luna and Tempest Shadow" said Smolder "well OK then but you have stay at base and help the staff " said Aqunus "OK uncle "said Smolder so they went back to the base once their at the base the Young six was later escort by Lupet meanwhile in the communication room Twilight write a letter to Starlight that six of her students was in the Hidden Kingdom later in School of Friendship Starlight received a letter from Twilight relieved dad the missing six student was in the Hidden Kingdom "Starlight did you find the missing 6 student where are they?" said Chancellor Neighsay as he panicking " don't worry they're all in the Hidden Kingdom" said Starlight " pwe that was relief I just get worried that all rulers are going to blame me" said Chancellor Neighsay back at the Hidden Kingdom High Roller troops lead by Queen Chrysalis and the Soldier of Darkness are beginning to attack the base Buhawi use his magic to repeal the enemy on land while Lady Green alone with Aquatikron Sammo Sailors Brothers and the Ghost Fleet attack to combat to Cozy Glow and the Fleet Of Darkness and Elesiyo lead the air support to assist ground support and sea support " m'am there's too many of them what shall we do now? " said Commander Darkness " retreat" said Queen Chrysalis " hey let me assist you" said Buhawi so he created a tornado send High Roller's ally back to the Hidden Kingdom "alright Elesiyo drop the cinnamon bomb " said Buhawi Elesiyo drop the bomb on East Citadel later in East Citadel Queen Chrysalis and the rest of Highroller allies was busy for the next plan to strike back but until bomb containing cinnamon drop it in the city created a dust explosion" that wizardlord think i'm hate cinnamon that's was weak right Chrysalis" said Highroller as he turn around she's gone leaving a note and said that she hate cinnamon so she left the city and went back to Equestria "dammit well at least I still have Cozy Glow " he said back at Big Green base Buhawi and his allies are busy plan to attack and capture every outpost that belong to High Roller's troops after there meeting everyone was back to the quarters for there attack in the next morning while everyone as sleep while the Foldabots was patrolling the base to check some spy before they went to sleep mode"well that all the area we check let's head back" said Kidlat meanwhile in Buhawi's quarters Buhawi was busy to make city planning for the new capital and the new name for the country until he hear Princess Celestia knocking the door"come In it's open " he said once the door open Princess Celestia entered the room " Celestia what wrong why are you here? " said Buhawi "well I can't sleep because I'm worried about you " said Celestia " don't worry Yinglong made me deathless " said Buhawi "well OK then " said Celestia "Celestia do want listen some old song from my world " said Buhawi "well ok" said Celestia Buhawi turn his staff into a guitar and he sing

 _Something in the way she movesAttracts me like no other loverSomething in the way she woos meI don't want to leave her nowYou know I believe her howSomewhere in her smile she knowsThat I don't need no other loverSomething in her style that shows meI don't want to leave her nowYou know I believe her howYou're asking me will my love growI don't know I don't knowYou stick around now it may showI don't know I don't knowSomething in the way she knowsAnd all I have to do is think of herSomething in the things she shows meI don't want to leave her nowYou know I believe her how_

Celestia was amused and said " beautiful what's the title of this song" he look on Celestia's eyes and said" Something by the Beatles" meanwhile in a room next to Buhawi Celestia's younger sister Luna was eavesdropping in the wall and listen her sister conversation with Buhawi "hehe I know it you got a crush " said Luna and she look on Pinkie and said " hey Pinkie did you hear that " and Pinkie look back on Luna and said " hehe yes" in the next morning all the outpost was now attack first outpost was capture next outpost was destroyed by Buhawi by creating a storm by using magic that Twilight taught him and finally the last out post that protect a road to East Citadel " well this is the last one " said Tempest Shadow " yes Tempest once this outpost was captured leading East Citadel exposed " said Buhawi and he look on Kapre and said "Kapre fire on the outpost " Kapre salute to Buhawi transform into tank and fire on outpost so they begging to attack all bear army by punching them until they beg for mercy and finally Buhawi what now face to face with the commander and " that's what you get for betraying your friends" and punch him right into his nut shouted "mabuhay ang Pilipinas " after the battle the flag of the Philippines was raised in the flagpole mark the victory and the next battle later in East Citadel Master High Roller was now out of luck that all the outpost was now captured by Buhawi leading East Citadel was now expose so Master High Roller he decided write a letter to invite Buhawi and tell him stop the invasion meanwhile in Big green camp Buhawi receive a letter from Master High Roller tell him stop the invasion so he decided to go to East Citadel with some buddy guards just in case if this a trap once he's in East Citadel Master High Roller sitting on the throne " well well well is it the emperor himself" said High Roller "yes I am " said Buhawi " I need to ask you something why are you doing this did I do something wrong to you" High Roller asked " well i doing my job to punish you from the dragon god himself because you enslave your own kind the only way you want to stop the invasion you have surrender your throne to me and free all the slaves " said Buhawi " what you following order from something that don't exist ha that's and also no" said High Roller " so you don't believe me well then look on my staff i will turn into a a snake like creature" so Buhawi turn his staff do a snake like creature " oh come on everybody can do that zebra brothers show your magic as the throne room windows was beginning to covered with curtains is now dark until a candle light spotlight with shadows of the two zebras and said" by the power of us" and creating smoke and then said some magic words

while singing

 _Mot... Not... Khnom... Ptoh...Nepihys... Nekot... Sobok... Sekhmont...Sokar... Selket... Reshpu... Wadjet...Anobos... Anuois... Semhnu... Meshkat...Hemsut... Tefnut... Heket... Mafdet...Ri... Mot... Not... Ptoh...Hemot... Tefnot... Sokor... Selkat...Seshlu... Reshpo... Sobok... Wadjot...Hekot... Mafdot... Nephtloys... Nekhbot...Ri...!_

once the smoke was clear Sparky Black was a top on one of Highroller's statue holding a bowl of smoking powder

 _So you think you've got a friend in high placesWith the power to put us on the run?_

as he sing and he vanish and the curtains raised reveal Sparky White and he sing

 _Well, forgive us these smiles on our facesYou'll know what power is when we are done_

and then he vanish and both of them reappear on Buhawi

 _Son_... said both and they continue singing

 _You're playing with the big boys nowPlaying with the big boys now (oh, that's petty)Ev'ry spell and gestureTells you who's the bestYou're playing with the big boys nowYou're playing with the big boys nowYou're playing with the big boys nowStop this foolish missionWatch a true magician!Give an exhibition, howPick up your silly twig, boyYou're playing with the big boys now!_

the bears give a stick to the Zebras brothers to turning there stick into a snake like creature by performing magic words while singing

 _By the power of us Mot, Not, Khnom, Ptoh Sobok, Sekhot, Sokur, SelkatAnubos, Anukos_

 _Hemset, Tefnot, Meshkunt, Mafdot..._

once their conjuring was finish their stick turn into a snake like creature and chasing but it was get eating by Buhawi's

 _You're playing with the big boys nowYou're playing with the big boys nowBy the might of our MagicYou will kneel before usKneel to our splendorous power...You put up a frontYou put up a fightAnd just to show we feel no spiteYou can be our acolyteBut first, boy, it's time to bow (Kowtow!)Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boyYou're playing with the big boysPlaying with the big boysNow!_

after Zebras Brother's performance Buhawi 's staff return back to normal before he leave East Citadel he give to High Roller a warning this city suffer 10 plagues back at the camp Buhawi was return after his negotiation with Master High Roller he saw Celestia at the camp site working as a nurse alone with her younger sister Luna and Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash Applejack later Celestia ran to Buhawi and hug him she was relieved that Buhawi was not captured and she ask "what happened to negotiation of Master High Roller " so he told her about Master High Roller told him to cancel the invasion but he refuse because this is a mission for Yinglong and he told to High Roller the only way to stop his invasion is to surrender his throne to him but he refuse so he gave him a warning if he refuse he will unleash the plague in the next day High Roller see Buhawi in the the shores of the lake "what do want Buhawi ?" said High Roller "let the slaves free and surrender your throne" he said "haha you think your lucky Commander Darkness seize him or I will give you a candle "said High Roller Commander Darkness and his men to attack to Buhawi meanwhile Celestia Luna Twilight Lin Chung and Aqunus see Buhawi is surrounded by the Soldiers of Darkness "noooo" said Celestia Just about the Soldiers of Darkness to attack on Buhawi something miracle Buhawi dip his staff into the lake and turning the water into blood . Luna approaching the lake touch the water and said " Tia its_" "blood " said Commander Darkness in fearful tune

he so scared that he and his men fleeing back to boat and almost fall " Zebra Brothers explain that to me " said Highroller "yes Master we gonna demonstrate our magic is superior" said Sparky Black so he pull a bag that contain red dye while his brother prepared the bowl of water "polok oko " said Sparky Black as he throw red dye Master Highroller look the bowl and he laugh as he touch the red water and said " abandon your invasion mission Buhawi you magic still inferior and leave now " "no Highroller it is only begging " said Buhawi as he watch the boat rowing back to East Citadel "Buhawi they can't surrender and set all slaves free they got magic " said Lin Chung. Buhawi look to Lin Chung and said " yes Lin Chung it's true Highroller may got the power he may take away your lands and take away your freedom and your home only that he can't take away it's our faith believe we will See Yinglong wonders" they look at the sky the cloud beginning to shaped in to the skull mark the plagues will shall be start back at the camp Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy finally arrive alone with Tempest Shadow Flash Sentry Pharynx and the Young Six "hey AJ hey Dashie " said Pinkie Pie "oh hey Pinkie hey Fluttershy hey Rarity " Applejack replied " hey where is Twilight and the princesses ? I thought they with you and Dashie " Pinkie "oh they went to the lake looking for Buhawi "said Rainbow Dash "oh there they are now"

"oh hey girls " said Twilight "hey Twilight " said Pinkie " so how is Buhawi is he OK? " " yes to bad you girls didn't see Buhawi's miracle magic" said Twilight "what is it? " said Rarity"he turned the lake water into blood is just like one of the story from the bible back in Sunset's world and it's called -" just about finish the sentence until Pinkie break the fourth wall and said" the Exodus that had made two movies one is a live action called The Ten Commandments and the Dreamworks animated called The Prince of Egypt " "wait how did you know that it's made into the movies ?"said Twilight "it's just a hunch " said Pinkie "hey Twily I heard Chancellor Neighsay told about wizardlord that had reputation to use chaos to punish bad creatures" said Fluttershy "yes why? " said Twilight " I hate to be rude headmare Twilight but look at the sky " said Gallus Twilight and her friends look in the sky they saw a skull shape cloud "what the hay " said Applejack "I know that supposed to be mean " said Parrot King as he fly down " what is it? " said Pharynx "it's mean the plagues will begin " said Aqunus as he look on East Citadel

(tune of the Plagues form The Prince of Egypt)

night fall mosquitoes emerging from the lake and spread into the city

( _Thus saith Yinglong :Since you refuse to free my people All through East Citadel ...I send a pestilence and plague Into your house, into your bed)_

meanwhile inside the palace Highroller followers and allies having dinner until the food and furniture mysteriously rot quickly

( _Into your streams, into your streetsInto your drink, into your breadUpon your tooth, on your woodUpon your food in your cityInto your dreams, into your sleepUntil you break, until you yieldI send the swarm, I send the hordeThus saith Yinglong )_

at top on the mountain Buhawi watch the plague in action

( _this is want happened this is when you refuse to surrender there will be chaos_ ...)

later flaming rocks raining at the sky to set fire every buildings is citadel

 _(I send the thunder from the skyI send the fire raining downAnd even now I wish Yinglonghad chose anotherServing as a menace on his behalfIs the last thing that I wanted...I send a hail of burning rocksOn ev'ry field, on ev'ry townThis was there homeAll this pain and devastationHow it tortures me insideAll the innocent who sufferFrom your stubbornness and pride...)_

later the city now cover with smog causing every resident to coughing

( _I send the smog on a windSuch as the world has never seenOn ev'ry house , on ev'ry streetUntil there's nothing left to breatheI send my scourge, I send my swordThus saith Yinglong !)_

later Highroller getting more stubborn causing the plagues are getting worse and worse

( _you who I called a rulerWhy must you call down another blow?I send my scourge, I send my swordLet my people goThus saith YinglongThus saith Yinglong_ )

at the docks Commander Darkness and his men getting onboard all the warships of darkness to get away from the plagues

meanwhile inside the palace Master Highroller was so angry he flip the table and tell the Zebra brothers get back to work and then he look the window he saw Buhawi a top on the mountain

( _You who I called wizardlordHow could you have come tortured us so?Is this what you wanted?I send the swarm, I send the horde...)_

every bears infected with fleas including his general

( _Then let my heart be hardenedAnd never mind how high the cost may growThis will still be so:I will never let your people go...Thus saith Yinglong :Thus saith Yinglong :I will not...Let your (my) people go!)_

and finally 7 days of forever darkness has cover entire city of East Citadel "hey Buhawi " said a voice he look behind it was Celestia" oh hey Celestia "said Buhawi "so let me guess Highroller still refuse so you gave forever darkness " said Celestia "yes " said Buhawi "Yinglong told me that the next plagues he told me that darkness was representing the next and involving with your sister Princess Luna " Celestia hear Buhawi said she knew supposed to mean so he told all his allies to put some dreamcatcher on door as night falls Yinglong command all every angel of nightmares to punish all animal monarch except have been mark by the dreamcatcher one by one every Highroller's followers are begging to scream and wake up while Buhawi's allies are safe during the plague of nightmares thanks to dreamcatchers in the next day Highroller and his followers are having troubled to wake up all the bears are begging leave including Bearstump purple whale and the Zebras Brothers " yawn this gone enough Highroller we quit " said Sparky Black "yawn oh come on stay on my side I give you candy or comic books and everything " said High roller " sorry this is the last straw none of this mess would happened if you told us to bullies all the humans and also we gonna join the true emperor " said Sparky White " Bearstump even you" said Highroller Bearstump turn around roar at him in anger and abandon him later at the campsite the Zebras Brothers and the bears are beginning surrendering and bow down at at Buhawi and tell him ask Yinglong to spare them Buhawi tell them and said "if you want to forgive to Yinglong you must blame yourself" back at East Citadel Highroller allies was now down to one "well at least I still have Cozy Glow and 3 ships " said Highroller "Master Highroller look " Master Highroller went outside he saw Buhawi with his army and his allies" Master Highroller you and your remaining allies now surrounded surrender now or I summoning powerful earthquake tornado and tsunami and command the Ghost Fleet to tearing down the wall of this city " said Buhawi "muwahaha you think I'm gonna surrender I got Cozy Glow with me and 3 ship left and I will never surrender because I will remain in power forever " said Highroller "right Cozy Glow? " he look beside and notice Cozy Glow was gone "Cozy Glow where did you go? hey note " he pick up the note he read

Dear Master Highroller

I'm leaving because I don't want risk more chaos punishment even you help me to destroy Twilight and her friends or get revenge Sandbar and his friends or gave me candy if need me I'm joining Chrysalis and the soldiers of darkness and the rest of the Fleet of Darkness

PS

I'm taking one of your 3 remaining ship

"coward well at least 2 ship left " he said until he look back the coast he saw 2 of ship leaving "dammit I shouldn't jinks it " later Buhawi shouted at the dictator and said "Highroller surrender now you're out numbered" Highroller look back Buhawi and said " never even i'm outnumbered I never surrender to you I'm will rule this kingdom forever " Buhawi smirk on Highroller and said " so you want it so beat it" Buhawi use his staff wave in the air and created a tornado destroy the entire remaining roof structure of the East Citadel next he went to the sea struck his staff into the water creating powerful tsunami that turn the entire walled city into a bathtub next the hit the staff on the ground creating an earthquake that made the wall collapse leading the city exposed and finally he command the ship to fire all the structure "let me guess you still refuse well then everybody stamped him" all the citizens of the Hidden Kingdom stumping on Highroller as revenge for mistreating them they keep running until he scream and " ok ok ok i'm surrender you win begging you have mercy me " Celestia look Highroller she notice he had enough punishment "um Buhawi I think he's surrender " she said " you know supposed to be mean?" Buhawi look on Celestia and said "yes Celestia I'm now the new emperor or i should say my empress" Celestia hear Buhawi words she beginning to blush and then Buhawi look back at his allies and announcing later that he is now the new emperor of the Hidden Kingdom after the battle of East Citadel Luna arrive scene and then she sing a song:

 _Many nights we've prayedWith no proof anyone could hearIn our hearts a hopeful songWe barely understoodNow we are not afraidAlthough we know there's much to fearWe were moving mountains long before we knew we couldThere can be miracles when you believeThough hope is frailIt's hard to killWho knows what miracle youcan achieveWhen you believe somehow you willYou will when you believeIn this time of fearWhen prayers so often proved in vainHope seemed the summer birdsTo swiftly flown awayYet now I'm standing here (now I'm standing here)With heart so full I can't explainSeeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd sayThere can be miracles when you believeThough hope is frailIt's hard to killWho knows what miracle you can achieveWhen you believe somehow you willYou will when you believeThere can be miracles when you believeThough hope is frailIt's hard to killWho knows what miracle you can achieveWhen you believe somehow you willYou will when you believe_

as the flag of the Philippines rise to the flagpole mark the new era of the Hidden Kingdom later at the base Aqunus send some message to every wizardlord that hiding in different dimension meanwhile Buhawi and his comrades plan to build new bear castle right next to the new city called New Manila change the country name to Elementaila and Princess Twilight Sparkle give copy of friendship guide to Commander Ape Truly so he gonna build a school that teach friendship so history will never repeat again later at the docks an ocean liner named Lusitania was ready to leaving for Equestria

Tempest Shadow and Gilda decided to stay in the Hidden Kingdom to help Aqunus to search missing bodies of every wizardlord including Gilda's brother so only 2 princess the Mane 6 Flash Sentry Pharynx and the young six shall return in Equestria before Celestia go back to her home country she tell to Buhawi good bye and kiss him as Celestia was onboard the ship she look the ruins and said "until we meet my love " a top on East Citadel Buhawi watch the ship sailing to Equestria and said "until we meet again to my sweet beloved dear Celestia " later at Equestria Starlight, Trixie,Discord and Spike was on the docks along with the rulers of the neighboring countries and families of eight ponies and four creatures who precipitate of the Filipino campaign "hey Starlight what time when they arrive?" said Thorax "Twilight told me that East Citadel was now captured by the hands of filipino robots so that mean they can go home " said Starlight "hey Starlight there here " said Spike as he saw Lusitania was on the horizon " welcome back you guys " said Apple Bloom "so how the invasion did Buhawi won" said Spike "yes Spike Buhawi won the battle " said Twilight "wait did you say Buhawi won? said Chancellor Neighsay "yes why? " she ask "I need a long vacation in overseas now if you excuse I'm going abroad " said Chancellor Neighsay as he get onboard while he carried he's luggage to Lusitania "bye I send you a post card once I get there " after Lusitania left Grampa Gruff notice Gilda wasn't with them "where's my grand daughter?" he ask "Gilda decided to stay in Elementalia which is the new name of the Hidden Kingdom to find her brother's body " said Gallus "oh I see " later went back home telling there about experience here family and friends meanwhile in Canterlot

Celestia look at the Luna ocean where Elementalia located and she

remember Buhawi told her she the most beautiful creatures he ever met meanwhile back in New Manila the new capital of Elementalia the new name of Hidden Kingdom the humans and animals are celebrate there new emperor coronation after the coronation went to the new palace at atop on the mountain were he watch the plagues and later he give speeches and said" humans and animals of this landfor seven years Highroller treat you as slave and as a tool to help a destroying demon let's leave behind the tryant rule and start the new era as we at under the benevolent ruler for eternal years for now on you are now free " so he wave the new flag and all the humans and animals were cheer to the new emperor as they begin to sing :

 _Do you hear the people sing?Singing the songs of angry men?It is the music of the peopleWho will not be slaves again!When the beating of your heartEchoes the beating of the drumsThere is a life about to startWhen tomorrow comes!Will you join in our crusade?Who will be strong and stand with me?Somewhere beyond the barricadeIs there a world you long to see?Then join in the fightThat will give you the right to be free!Do you hear the people sing?Singing the songs of angry men?It is the music of the peopleWho will not be slaves again!When the beating of your heartEchoes the beating of the drumsThere is a life about to startWhen tomorrow comes!Will you give all you can giveSo that our banner may advanceSome will fall and some will liveWill you stand up and take your chance?The blood of the martyrsWill water the meadows of Elementalia !Do you hear the people sing?Singing the songs of angry men?It is the music of the peopleWho will not be slaves again!When the beating of your heartEchoes the beating of the drumsThere is a life about to startWhen tomorrow comes_

 _tomorrow comes_

as they celebrate to new emperor fireworks were lunch in to the sky mark there will be no tyrant

The End


End file.
